Powerpuff Girls Z: Royal Knight, Omegamon!
by RexStrife
Summary: This is a crossover story between Powerpuff Girls Z and Digimon. Read it if you're interested to. And please review.


Powerpuff Girls Z: Royal Knight, Omegamon!

Disclaimers: I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z. Cartoon Network in Japan owns them but Craig McCracken is the true owner of the original Powerpuff Girls so he is indirectly involved in this one. And I do not own the Guest characters.

----------------------------------------------------

Last time on Powerpuff Girls Z, it was a horrible sight and moment between Powerpuff Girls Z and 'Him'. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup may be what they were but they were not strong enough to defeat 'Him'.

Location: Professor Utonium's Lab

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru came to Professor Utonium's, Ken's and Peach's place. It was time for one of their favorite show.

"All right, I can't wait! The 2nd Digimon Movie is finally going to show soon!" Momoko was excited.

"I can't wait to see Gatomon again. I like Gatomon." said Miyako.

"You like Gatomon? You gotta be stronger than that Miyako. If I were you, I would like Omegamon." Kaoru crossed her arms with a proud smile on her face.

"Huh?" Momoko was confused.

"Who is Omegamon?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Oh, wait. I'm spoiling things. I just happened to came by the Disc shop when my eyes were caught by the Pirated Movie itself. The only thing I asked for was who was that Digimon I saw on the front cover." said Kaoru.

Note: Powerpuff Girls Z is an Anime cartoon. Digimon is also an Anime cartoon. And since we're in a Japanese story, I've decided to put Omegamon in as the name.

"Oh man, you really had to spoil it, do you?" Momoko was about to lose interest.

"Well, at least we don't know who Omegamon is." said Miyako in a positive way.

Ken overheard what the girls were talking about. He likes Digimon himself and the way Miyako saying she doesn't know who Omegamon was reminded him of 'Him's' real terrifying name was.

"What if… I could bring… this Omegamon here?" Ken wondered.

As you can see, we might not know whether Professor Utonium and Ken had actually tried this before or not. They could have already been to another dimension before Powerpuff Girls Z was born.

"Hey Ken, what's your favorite Digimon?" Momoko asked.

"Is it Omegamon too?" Miyako also wanted to know.

"Oh, I like both Agumon and Gabumon especially their Mega forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Ken replied.

"Oh, why is that so?" Momoko and Miyako are giant size when they looked at Ken, remember Episode 31 when the girls looked at the Mayor?

Ken sweat dropped with a grin on his face and his eyes close.

"Well… we'll know very soon enough." said Ken.

Location: 'Him's' 'Lair'

"This cold winter is becoming a nuisance. I cannot do anything much with all the shivering and sneezing I had been making! I need a plan… a plan to destroy Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls! If not, I might be sealed once again!" 'Him' was snarling and then he sneezed. "This is annoying! I need someone very powerful!" he then sneezed again.

Just then, some particles came back to him. He listened to what they had to say and something hit his head, making him smile evilly.

"Oh… so those girls like Digimon? And their monster they hate is Diaboromon? That is a great idea!" 'Him' burst with flames around him. "And I just got the plan to get him!" 'Him' was really onto it now.

Location: Digimon Dimension

"Well, looks like Diaboromon is finally destroyed and the Real world is saved thanks to you guys." said Tentomon.

"Ah, it was nothing. Besides, we could not have done it without Tai and Matt plus other kids around the world." said Agumon.

"However… I got a bad feeling like… something is wrong." said Gabumon.

"Yeah, I can feel it too but it isn't here at all." Patamon agreed.

"Hm… that's weird. If you can feel it… oh wait, I can feel it now too." said Tentomon.

"Oh my, I can also feel it." Agumon was anxious.

"What is going to happen?" Patamon was more anxious.

"I don't know, let's look around the internet." Gabumon suggested.

It seems four of these Digimon did not leave to the Digital world yet. As they searched, the ones who discovered why were Agumon and Gabumon.

"Guys, I think this is the reason why." Agumon examined what he found.

"What is it?" Patamon flew to Agumon and Gabumon.

Tentomon also flew to them and gasped when he saw what he saw. He was in a very panic state when he realized what it was.

"Is it bad?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes, yes it is! I don't know if I'm right but… this is an emergency escape portal!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What did you say??" Agumon and Gabumon gasped.

"Yes, and no one else could do such a thing but Viruses! And I think before you guys became Omegamon, one of Diaboromon's copy escaped!" Tentomon explained.

"Not good!" Agumon and Gabumon said at the same time.

"We better go warn Tai and Matt fast!" Patamon suggested.

"Yes, you're right Patamon!" Gabumon agreed.

"It's a good thing Tai made a computer alarm system in his line." said Agumon.

"Yeah, Matt did so too." Gabumon got the same idea.

As Tai was about to leave the room with Izzy, they heard the computer's alarm.

"What? What is it this time?" Tai was confused.

Tai and Izzy went to the computer.

"Hey, it's from Agumon." Izzy deactivated the alarm.

Location: Barber

"What is it Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"We got a problem, a big one too!" Gabumon replied.

"What kind of problem is it now?" Matt wondered.

"It's about Diaboromon!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"What? What about Diaboromon?" Matt was confused.

"Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon and I found out that a copy of him escaped! We don't know where he went!" Gabumon explained.

Suddenly, there was a bright light reacting behind Matt and T.K.

Location: Back at Tai's

"What? Are you serious?? Why could I not detect anything?" Izzy was puzzled.

"We are serious because only Viruses like Diaboromon could make such an escape portal!" Tentomon further explained.

"Hey, look at this!" Agumon called out.

"What is it?" Patamon examined what he saw.

"It looks like a huge crack!" said Gabumon.

"Where could have Diaboromon went to?" Tai was worried.

"I don't know… and by looking at this crack, it doesn't look like a crack." Izzy studies what he saw from where he is.

Tai took a look for himself and studied it himself as well. This thing just had to hit his mind.

"Hold on… do you know the movie Jumper?" Tai asked Izzy.

"Yeah… a Jumper can…" Izzy then gasped.

"I don't think it is a Jumper who did it but I think something more sinister. Diaboromon is probably somewhere else by now." Tai was right.

"Even if it is a Jumper, there's no way they can enter the Internet. So who or what could bring Diaboromon somewhere else after he escaped?" Izzy crossed his arms.

Just then… something bright blinded their eyes. They had to shield their eyes with their hands.

Location: Back at Powerpuff Girls Z dimension

Peach could detect something.

"Oh!!!! I can detect something very colossal, da-wan!" the robotic dog said.

"What is it Peach?" Professor Utonium was startled.

"It's very powerful, da-wan!!" Peach was now acting like Scooby-Doo, jumping onto Ken's arms.

"I think it is 'Him'! Powerpuff Girls Z, you have to go!" Professor Utonium ordered.

"What?? But the Digimon Movie is coming on!" Momoko was almost heart broken.

"Do not worry, we'll record the movie for you." said Ken.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But I find it better as Live." said Momoko.

"At least we will get to see it, won't we?" Miyako cheers up Momoko.

"Well, Miyako's right. Let's go stop this monster!" Kaoru struck a battle post.

The girls transformed. I'm lazy to say how so here is their video clip which I don't own.

Powerpuff Girls Z moved out! Now let's see what the colossal trouble is.

"My, my… it sure is great to have someone work alongside Me." that was 'Him'. "So Diaboromon… what do you think? You can destroy Tokyo city then the whole world, up to you. But to do that… you have to help me destroy the Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls who always get in my way!" 'Him' burst out.

"It's a pleasure to do so but… why ask me for help?" Diaboromon was crawling on the ceiling of the abandoned museum.

"Well… for one, it is cold out there and that's my weakness. For two… those girls… are friends of your nemesis, Omegamon." 'Him' replied with an evil grin.

When Diaboromon heard this, he became enraged and went out of the abandoned museum to go destroy Tokyo city as ordered.

"Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls, where are you??" Diaboromon was blasting around with his Web Wrecker attacks.

"Stop or we will show you no mercy!" Buttercup declared.

"Thanks to you, we could not watch our Movie!" Blossom was mad.

"Now if you… huh?" Bubbles' was puzzled.

"You must be the Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls… if you dare summon him out, forget it!" Diaboromon launched out his claws at Blossom and Bubbles.

"Blossom, Bubbles!" Buttercup was wide open.

"And for you… take this, Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon blasted at Buttercup.

Blossom and Bubbles were screaming. Something is happening to them.

"Urgh… I'm feeling… weak…" said Blossom, weakly.

"Me too…" Bubbles' could not get free.

Buttercup got back up, feeling kind of wounded.

"Man… that attack was so powerful… what is… huh?" Buttercup noticed it as well.

Suddenly, 'Him' out of nowhere appeared. He was laughing evilly.

"Finally… you girls are going down once and for all!" 'Him' snarled.

Diaboromon lets go off Bubbles then went for Buttercup with his Cable Crusher attack. 'Him' shook his head and sighed.

"You see… I gave Diaboromon the ability to drain White Light out of you girls so… you would eventually be gone…" 'Him' laughed evilly.

FLASHBACK

Location: Internet

"This is getting bad… I must get out of here or I will be detected by that Omegamon." it was Diaboromon.

"Oh, I just know where you can go, my friend." that was an eerie voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" Diaboromon was puzzled.

"You can call me Him. If you want to live and conquer, then you better follow me. Otherwise…" 'Him' showed an image to Diaboromon.

"Where… is safe from here?" Diaboromon would do anything to stay alive.

"Follow me to my dimension and… you will be able to destroy all you like." said 'Him'.

"Yes… anything to get me away from this Virus Terminator." Diaboromon followed 'Him'.

"And before you go… here's something for you…" 'Him' cast something on Diaboromon.

Diaboromon got a little electrocute like feeling at first but he felt relaxed after that. It was like… something is making him stronger.

"Ah… I can feel… good power." said Diaboromon.

"Now, shall we?" 'Him' widens the portal.

"Yes, we shall." Diaboromon smiled for the first time.

As Diaboromon entered the portal, we get to see 'Him' grinning again.

"This is great… this is so great… I can finally take over the world… Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 'Him' laughed in an evil way.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Yes… revenge is sweet…" said 'Him'.

Location: Professor Utonium's Lab

"Oh no… this isn't good! Powerpuff Girls Z is losing!" Professor Utonium was worried.

Ken was watching the screen carefully and even noticed something. He examined whatever was on Blossom and Buttercup. Then the screen showed an even better view revealing…

"What?? It's Diaboromon! I can't believe it!" Ken dropped Peach.

"Huh? You know who this monster is?" Professor Utonium was dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's a Digimon!" Ken exclaimed.

"What?? You mean that… Him created this monster??" Professor Utonium was half way there.

"Uh… it's possible. But I don't think so. You see… it's impossible to create the perfect hero to destroy Diaboromon. So I think…" Ken paused to think.

"Oh, hold on. This could mean that… he knows Dimension Traveling!" Professor Utonium got it right now.

"Yes… I think that's it. And if 'Him' can do it…" Ken was hinting.

"Yes… we can as well. I think the Dimension Traveling Machine is still working fine. Do you know who could stop Diaboromon?" Professor Utonium asked his son.

"Yes Professor. And I just know who to get." Ken smiled.

We see Professor Utonium, Ken and Peach gathering around the machine. They made a few adjustments then…

"All right, it's working!" Professor Utonium was glad.

"There are two portals open for us, let's spilt up." Ken suggested.

"Who should I talk to?" he needed to know.

"Oh yes, I don't know where we will end up at but it would be these ones. If they are not Tai and Izzy, it would be Matt, okay?" Ken gave a thumb up to the Professor.

"All right, let's hope it works." the Professor did the same.

Location: Tai's apartment

The blinding light stopped. Tai and Izzy put their hands away and adjusted their eyes lens. They were very shocked and dumbfounded to see someone they don't know in their room.

"Excuse me, are you… Tai and Izzy?" that must be Professor Utonium.

"Uh, yes sir. We are Tai and Izzy." Izzy replied.

"Oh, that's good. You see, one of your monsters appeared in our dimension thanks to our own monster who took him there." said Professor Utonium.

"Who… are you talking about?" asked Tai.

"I'm talking about… what's his name again? Oh yes, I'm talking about this Diaboromon monster." replied Professor Utonium.

"What??? So that's what Agumon and Tentomon were talking about. All right, we'll get our Digimons then we'll see what we can do." said Izzy.

"No, I mean… I was told by my son that only… these Agumon and Gabumon were enough." the Professor tried to explain.

"Oh yes, we know what you mean. All right, so I'll just get Agumon." Izzy began working hard.

Location: Barber

Matt and T.K. were startled when they saw who were behind them.

"Ah, there you are Matt. I'm Ken. I have no time to explain but you better get your Gabumon to our dimension and help us stop Diaboromon." said Ken.

Matt was puzzled at first but after what Ken said, he nodded his head.

"T.K., I want you to stay here. If anyone especially mom and dad wanted to know where I am, tell them that I had to go somewhere for a while, okay?" Matt requested a favor.

"Okay big brother and good luck again." said T.K.

"All right, now all I have to do is just… get Gabumon and we're ready to go. Help me in this Ken so it would be faster." said Matt.

"Yeah, okay. Peach, let us know whether the portal will close." Ken puts down Peach.

"All right da-wan, I'll let you know." said Peach.

Location: Back at Powerpuff Girls Z dimension

"Yes… yes… yes!" 'Him' was laughing now.

Diaboromon felt that he had drained enough from Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. And as promise, he began destroying Tokyo city. 'Him' went to the girls who were out semi unconscious.

"Well now, looks like I finally won. Now if you don't mind, I have a world to take over.

"That's what you think Him!" that was from someone we know.

"Ha! What are you gonna do about it?" said 'Him', sarcastically.

"Professor…" said Powerpuff Girls Z, weakly.

"Just because you can take Diaboromon here doesn't mean we can't…" Ken snapped his finger.

"Do the same with Omegamon!" Professor continued the line.

"What???" 'Him' could not believe what he had heard.

Behind Professor Utonium, Ken and Peach were… Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon and Izzy!

"So this must be your monster…" said Tai, Matt and Izzy at the same time.

"And that must be our monster!" Agumon and Gabumon exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not…" 'Him' knew something bad will happen to his work.

"All right, Agumon!" Tai gets out his Digivice.

"Get ready Gabumon!" Matt gets out his own Digivice.

"Let's have you DNA Digivolve!!!" Tai and Matt held up their Digivices together high in the air.

The Digivices glowed and we can see Agumon and Gabumon going to do their job. And here's the music in the background as they DNA Digivolve.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to!" Agumon went 3D.

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to!" Gabumon went 3D as well.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were formed and there is further more to their Digivolution.

"WarGreymon…" the Dragon Human Digimon glows.

"MetalGarurumon…" the Cyborg Wolf glowed as well.

"DNA Digivolve to… Omegamon! Ha!" Omegamon is formed again.

Omegamon rushed towards Diaboromon. 'Him' was staring into space. The Royal Knight bumped against Diaboromon sending him flying away to a building.

"What??? How is it possible???" Diaboromon was dumbfounded.

"You will not destroy anymore Diaboromon, Garuru Cannon!" Omegamon fired.

Diaboromon dodged the move and the blast struck the sea.

"Oh man, I forgot that he is too fast!" said Omegamon.

As the Royal Knight chases after the Virus Digimon, the citizens came out to look. A lot of children were scared and also shocked to see Digimons fighting in their dimension. Izzy, Ken and Professor Utonium had to do something.

"This Diaboromon is just too fast. What can we do?" Professor Utonium was worried about Tokyo city.

"Well… you could… do what you did in the Movie." said Buttercup.

"Huh?" Izzy doesn't get it.

"Oh, we're fans of you guys and Digimons in our dimension. She means that we can stop Diaboromon the way you did when you were still fighting him." Ken explained.

"Oh yes… but will it work?" asked Izzy.

"I don't know what's going on but… what do you mean?" Blossom was very dumbfounded.

That must be Omegamon." said Bubbles.

"What?" Blossom looks at Bubbles.

"You see that one in White? That should be Omegamon. And that black one should be the evil Diaboromon." Bubbles' pointed out.

"What???" Blossom took a look for herself.

She sees Diaboromon jumping from one place to another. And then we see Omegamon trying to slay Diaboromon to no avail.

"Wow! He's so Kawaii!!!" Blossom was falling in love but not that kind of love.

Omegamon went on chasing Diaboromon trying his best not to cause too much damage but failed as more buildings were damaged.

"Oh man, seriously! Diaboromon is way too fast!" Tai exclaimed.

"We really need to slow him down now!" Matt agreed.

"All right, just leave it to me." Izzy gets out his laptop.

"Let me help you." said Ken.

"Omegamon is my favorite Digimon so let me help too!" Buttercup was supporting.

"I don't think so!" we nearly forgot about 'Him'.

"We'll handle this!" Blossom and Bubbles' blocked the way.

"Let me help you with this, hurry up Ken and Izzy." Professor Utonium became Utonium Z.

Diaboromon and Omegamon were still dealing with each other. The Royal Knight was getting fed up with the Virus and proceeded to use his Grey Sword.

"All right… just a few more seconds then… yeah!!!" Izzy clicked 'Enter'.

Diaboromon landed on the ground and was about to jump away again when… he suddenly stopped.

"No… not again…" said Diaboromon.

"You're really going down this time Diaboromon…" Omegamon jumped high up into the air.

The Royal Knight was up in the air and then he landed on Diaboromon and struck the head with Grey Sword. Then the Royal Knight proceeded with the final blow.

"Get this, Garuru Cannon!!!" Omegamon blasted Diaboromon.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Him' shrieked.

Omegamon could hear that shriek. He rushed towards 'Him' and kicked him away out of sight! The Royal Knight looks down and saw Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Wow… so this is how Omegamon looks like…" said Bubbles'.

Blossom flew high up into the air to get Omegamon's attention.

"Omegamon, you're my favorite hero! Thank you for saving Tokyo city!" Blossom exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure to save your world. If you ever need us again, do come for us." said Omegamon.

"Since when is Omegamon Blossom's favorite?" Buttercup shrugged.

"You three… must be Heroes of your dimension, am I right?" said Omegamon.

"Yes, you are correct Omegamon." replied Bubbles.

"Diaboromon probably drained your White Light. If he didn't, he would not have been that fast." Omegamon lifts up all three Powerpuff Girls Z with his Garuru Cannon arm. "All right, I'm going to transfer some of my White Light to you so you can get back your strength." Omegamon stated.

"You're willing to give us back our strength?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about what Diaboromon did. Now concentrate… and my White Light will be transferred to you three." said Omegamon.

Powerpuff Girls Z could feel their strength coming back. They felt like they were Million Dollars again.

"I feel much better now, thank you Omegamon." Blossom bowed down.

"Think of it as gifts to you three. Now if everything is calm down, it's time for us to leave." Omegamon puts down Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Yeah, Omegamon is right. It looks like our job here is done. I hope we'll see each other again." said Tai.

"Yes, and thank you for saving Tokyo city… although it is in ruins for now." said Professor Utonium.

"We're very sorry about the damage caused. You guys can come anytime to our dimension to have a visit. Who know? Maybe we'll have another movie in store for you?" Matt winked.

"Are you serious?? Well, I'll never forget you guys, ever! We will always remember you. And maybe I can get to meet other Digimons." said Buttercup.

"That's a promise if you come." said Tai.

"All right, thanks Goggle Boy!" Buttercup showed her hand.

Tai shook his head and then he shook her hand.

"Well, goodbye everyone." said Izzy.

A large portal opened and we see the chosen children entered it followed by Omegamon. Powerpuff Girls Z waved goodbye at them.

"Oh yes, speaking of Digimon, it was not the movie that showed up. It was the trailer. If you want to see the movie, go for the theatre." said Omegamon before he finally left.

Powerpuff Girls Z looked at each other then they looked at Professor Utonium and Ken.

"Yes, it was not the Movie." Professor Utonium smiled.

"So… shall we go for the theatre, da-wan?" Peach suggested.

"You girls will be the Guests there." said the Professor.

Powerpuff Girls Z exclaimed with joy. Everyone entered the van and off they go to book tickets for… Digimon: Our War Game. Night came and we are in the theatre. We are looking at a certain scene. I do not own the Video Clip; think nothing of the One True Media thing.

"Wow… so that's how Omegamon was born…" Blossom was happy.

"He really is a hero…" said Bubbles'.

"He is the best." Buttercup agreed.

Location: Abandoned Museum

"Curse those Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls! I will get them yet! I will destroy them! I will take over the world! I will rule the world! Oh… no…" 'Him' sneezed.

'Him' was irritated that he shrieked. And that's the end of this short crossover story. Here are the ending songs. I do not own any of them.


End file.
